PENGAKUAN
by kirikosaki
Summary: "Shikamaru-san, dia itu...istrimu?" tanya gadis itu. "B-Bukan." Temari dongkol. Shikamaru sialan. "Nara Temari adalah musuhku." Temari makan hati. Shikamaru brengsek. "Untung suami.." "Aku mencintaimu, Nara Temari." ShikaTema! [Mind RnR?]


**PENGAKUAN**

* * *

 **—ShikaTema—**

 **Romance**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warn: GAJE maksimal. Tidak masuk akal. Humor failed. Author overdosis micin. ya CANON ya AU! MABUK!**

 **DLDR**

* * *

Selama ujian _chuunin_ berlangsung, banyak sekali masyarakat luar Konoha yang datang untuk menonton dan mendukung tim dari desa mereka. Baik tua dan muda, anak kecil dan anak besar(?), mereka semua datang ke Konoha.

Konoha menjadi sangat ramai dan padat. Shikamaru dan Naruto, juga ninja yang lain juga dipenuhi jadwal kerja yang cukup padat untuk memastikan keadaan Konoha agar jauh dari kekacauan.

Masalah yang timbul dan paling meresahkan adalah remaja dari desa luar yang datang ke Konoha karena ingin melihat secara langsung pahlawan yang berhasil selamat dari perang dunia ke empat dulu. Ada remaja yang berupa penggemar biasa (cuma lirik malu-malu kucing), penggemar hobi minta foto dan kasih bingkisan, penggemar yang hobi menguntit dan penggemar yang gaspol (gak kasih bingkisan atau minta foto) mereka yang maju ke garis depan dan bermodal cantik/tampan menawan.

Tak disangka sekali, orang pemalas Shikamaru ini banyak yang ngefans juga. Padahal tampang malas minta ditimpuk pupuk kandang biar seger dan hobi tidur kaya gitu. Curiganya, Shikamaru pakai pelet atau jampi-jampi cinta biar gak kalah pamor dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

 _Hmm._

Contohnya pada sore ini, ada remaja perempuan cantik dan ber _body_ bak model papan atas, kelakuan genit, tapi selalu berhasil menjerat pria dengan segala pesonanya lebih memilih duduk di sebelah Shikamaru yang sedang berduaan dengan Temari.

Temari mencomot _dango_ -nya. Ia tidak peduli dengan remaja itu. Lagipula, Temari malu kalau harus cemburu dengan bocah kemarin sore itu. Ya walau dalam hari dia menyumpahi Shikamaru kalau sampai dia kena goda cabe-cabean itu.

"Shikamaru- _san_ , kenapa kau begitu mempesona?"

 _Sialan._

"E-eh?" Shikamaru agak gugup. Bukan karena gugup dipuji, tapi ini posisi mereka terlalu dekat. Remaja ini terlalu seksi menggoda iman. "A-aku merasa biasa saja."

Shikamaru bisa merasakan Temari yang sedang duduk manis sembari menikmati dango itu sedang mempersiapkan _chakra_ -nya untuk menerbangkan Shikamaru ke Suna. _Bisa berabe-muntaber-diare-bronkitis langsung nih!_

"Ekhem." Shikamaru menggeser sedikit. Remaja itu juga menggeser lebih mendekat ke Shikamaru. Temari masih menikmati _dango_ -nya. "Kau berasa dari desa mana?"

"Dari Kirigakure." Remaja itu mengamati wajah Shikamaru yang agak berkeringat. Ia meraih tisu dan mengelap keringat di pelipis Shikamaru.

 _Aduh!_

"Uhuk-uhuk." Temari batuk cantik. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin memainkan kipas saktinya. Mungkin _ookamaitachi_ lebih cocok untuk mengusir perempuan itu dan _kirikiri mai_ cocok untuk menghukum suami sialannya.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepala ke arah Temari. Sudah sedari tadi ia berusaha untuk tidak menggubris Temari. Perempuan bermuka garang mirip preman.

"Shikamaru- _san_ , dia itu...istrimu?"

 _Eh?_ Shikamaru menatap Temari. Istrinya masih makan dengan cantik, tapi sepertinya agak emosi karena cara mengunyahnya seperti dia mengunyah tulang. _Dango_ kan lembut. "B-Bukan."

Temari tersedak dango. Sialan. Lalu dia langsung menyambar 3 sate _dango_ lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

"Saya duduk di meja pojok." Temari mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menaruhnya di meja kasir dengan tampang galak. "Kembaliannya ambil aja!"

Temari melahap semua dango yang ia pegang. _Shikamaru brengsek!_

Sementara itu, Shikamaru _speechless_. "Shikamaru- _San_?"

"Maksudku... Temari itu bukan hanya sekedar istri—tsk!" Percuma dia menjelaskan ini di sini. Remaja perempuan ini tidak akan paham dengan apa yang dia maksud.

Ia meninggalkan gadis itu dan segera menyusul istrinya. Kalau bisa ia harus sampai rumah duluan dan menyembunyikan kipas besar Temari. Ini demi kelangsungan hidupnya!

Sesampai di rumah, Shikamaru menghela napas. Setidaknya Temari tidak sedang menyambutnya dengan kipas itu. Kondisi rumahnya sepi dan gelap. Ia menghidupkan beberapa lampu.

Shikamaru mencari keberadaan Temari. Tidak ada di dapur atau di taman belakang, mungkin ada di kamar?

Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Gelap. Samar-samar Shikamaru melihat punggung Temari yang ada di atas kasur.

 **—**

Shikamaru menghampiri Temari yang sudah terlelap. ia menatap wajah sang istri. Temari itu cantik. Shikamaru lebih memilih satu hari ia habiskan dengan Temari, daripada seribu hari ia habiskan tanpa Temari. Temari itu hidupnya—jantungnya.

"Kau bukan hanya sekedar seorang istriku."

Diam-diam Temari cuma akting tertidur pulas.

"Nara Temari adalah musuhku—"

 _Shikamaru sialan._ Tetapi Temari agak baper dipanggil Nara Temari oleh suaminya sendiri.

"—Nara Temari itu tempat aku mengeluh—"

 _Dia datang hanya untuk mengeluh._ Temari agaknya makan ati.

"—Dia sahabat terbaikku. Ibu dari anakku. Penerus klan Nara-keluargaku. Dia yang rela melepas tahta 'Putri Suna' demi menjadi teman hidup seorang pemalas ini. Dia yang rela membuang segala fasilitas mewah seorang Putri demi menjadi ibu rumahan yang sederhana.—"

Temari tersipu. Semoga Shikamaru tidak melihat pipi yang sudah memerah.

"—lebih baik aku hidup sehari bersamamu, daripada hidup bertahun-tahun tanpamu. Temari adalah segalanya bagiku." Mengakhiri kalimatnya, Shikamaru mencium kening Temari dengan lembut dan lama.

"Hiks..." isakan pelan terdengar.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur." Shikamaru menatap istrinya yang sudah mewek itu. Temari sudah dibuat menangis 2x oleh Shikamaru—menangis bahagia. Pertama saat pernikahan mereka dan yang kedua yaitu saat ini. Shikamaru benar-benar menyatakan seluruh isi hatinya pada Temari.

"Shikamaru sialan."

"Iya, tapi sayangkan?"

"Untungnya aja udah jadi suami! Coba kalau belum?! Hiks.. aku ingin menguburmu di tanah Suna!" Temari semakin menangis.

Suami pemalasnya itu tidak pernah romantis. Boro-boro romantis, bilang 'aku mencintaimu' saja baru sekali saat pernikahan mereka itu. Hanya itu. Selebihnya kata 'merepotkan' sering ia ucapkan untuk mendefinisikan perasaannya pada Temari. Anaknya pun ikut-ikut merapalkan kalimat itu.

Temari sering makan ati. Tapi sekalinya si suami romantis, Temari tidak punya kata-kata untuk membalasnya selain kata-kata cemooh seperti tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nara Temari."

"A-aku..ju-ga. Sialan!"

Temari menangis lagi. Shimaru terkekeh lalu, sekali lagi, dia mencium kening istrinya. Shikamaru mengamati Temari yang masih sibuk menutupi wajahnya karena ketahuan mewek.

Ia perlahan naik ke atas kasur. Shikamaru menggunakan kedua tangan dan kakinya sebagai penopang tubuhnya. "Temari.." panggilnya pelan.

Temari dengan sedikit terisak membuka kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. "Apa sialan?!"

 _Galak banget, padahal abis diromantisin. Nasib punya istri galak dan merepotkan—ah bukan, semua perempuan memang merepotkan._

Saking merepotkannya Shikamaru sampai kecanduan dan tidak bisa hidup jauh-jauh dari Temari.

Satu tangan Shikamaru mengusap air mata Temari yang masih membasahi pipi sang istri. Entah karena suasana yang mendukung (gelap-gelap romantis _feat_. hujan-hujan dingin) atau memang istrinya ini kelewat cantik dan menggoda atau ia yang mesum karena ketularan Naruto, Shikamaru sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium Temari lagi dan lagi.

Berawal dari kecupan ringan, lalu berlanjut ke lumatan ringan dan lama-kelamaan menjadi lumatan yang agresif dan menuntut. Shikamaru bersyukur Shikadai sedang menginap tempat Inojin.

 _Terimakasih Inojin! Terimakasih Sai dan Ino yang mau menerima anak merepotkan —tapi kesayangan— itu. Terimakasih Kami-sama yang telah menurunkan hujan romantis itu._

Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan saling 'menghangatkan' satu sama lain.

* * *

 **END**

 **Ini gak romantis dan OOC banget :(**

 **Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan dan banyak typo.**

 **Aku sayang ShikaTema (maav Shikadai kamu harus mengungsi dulu malam ini).**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca~**

* * *

 **— OMAKE —**

* * *

"M-misi sudah berhasil!" Ucap Hinata sembari menonaktifkan _byakugan_ -nya.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa mukamu merah sekali?" Tanya Ino sembari mengamati wajah istri Nanadaime itu.

Hinata semakin memerah padam. "Aku tidak se-sengaja melihat Temari-san dan Shikamaru...berciuman."

Sakura dan Ino terbahak dan "OHOK—OHOKK! Aku meminum air hujan—huek." Sakura menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Aku tidak percaya Shikamaru ternyata semesum itu. Setelah bertengkar langsung melakukan 'itu'. Hmm." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, misi ini sudah dinyatakan selesai dan berhasil! Terimakasih teman-teman dan sampai jumpa besok pagi." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan menerobos hujan untuk pulang. Ia lupa kalau Sarada sedang sendirian dan belum makan malam.

"Oke! Daaahh~" Ino tersenyum dengan girang. Ia merasa ini hari yang melelahkan karena harus ia harus menyamar jadi seorang remaja cantik yang menggoda Shikamaru.

Ino dan Hinata mengamati punggung Sakura yang menjauh. Seketika sebuah ide spektakuler terbesit di otak licik Ino.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah skenario untuk pasangan Uchiha? Melihat keberhasilan rencana Pasangan Nara, kenapa kita tidak membuat rencana seru untuk Pasangan Uchiha? Ini pasti akan lebih seru dibanding Nara!"

Hinata hanya gelagapan menanggapi ide Ino yang selalu licik dan banyak kreatif tetapi seru. Ia hanya mengangguk. Sesekali istri Hokage ini ingin usil juga.

* * *

 **— END —**

* * *

 **Kepo gak sih sama yang mereka rencanakan? Enggak, ya?**

 **Saya kepo banget nih :(**


End file.
